


Some Nights

by BulletproofFurniture



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Nightmare, zombie nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletproofFurniture/pseuds/BulletproofFurniture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights are easier to deal with the pain of loss than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

Shion has failed.

He stares down at the lifeless body beneath his hands, laid out on the starched sheets of the Correctional Facility infirmary stretcher, and thinks to himself that he has _failed_. Nezumi was warm and pliant in life, but Shion can feel the skin beneath his fingers cooling and remembers that in just a few hours, he will begin to stiffen with rigor mortis. Then, as he begins to rot, his Nezumi will again become soft.

He feels his heart shatter, feels his hope disintegrate, feels these even more than he can feel the walls of the infirmary crumble around himself. Inukashi and Kiriga are waiting for them, waiting for them both to return triumphant. Alive. But what even is the use? What is life without the person who made him live?

"Sh...ion..." His red eyes go wide as he stares down at Nezumi, dead and reaching for him with cold fingers and empty eyes. "You killed me..."

"N-No," he croaks, backing slowly away from the table. "It wasn't my fault...!" Nezumi, still bleeding from his chest, rises from the table. His beautiful hair begins to thin and fall out as he lurches towards Shion.

"It's all...your fault..." His teeth are rotting and his eyes are shriveling, and Shion screams in terror and anguish. He reaches for Shion with bony, mottled hands and wraps his ice cold fingers around his neck. "Now you must die..."

Shion bolts awake in his bed with a scream of horror, eyes darting around his empty, cold bedroom for the body of his loved one. He finds nothing; he sags in relief and sobs, remembering that Nezumi is alive somewhere. They escaped the Correctional Facility. They kissed. They parted.

Shion curls on his cold sheets and cries to himself. Dealing with the shadows of the past are easier some nights than others; but waking up each night, alone and cold and scared, _without_ Nezumi, never stops being just a little too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I was struck by random inspiration. I don't think I'll ever be able to write anything longer than a one-shot or a drabble.


End file.
